


烛光夜话

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 而现在，你吻着他，不动声色，情深意重。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	烛光夜话

【布鲁斯·韦恩】  
你借着月色来到他床边的时候，并没有花费多大的力气。他设了防，但并非针对你，所有的一切于你而言不过是些小把戏。  
他背对着你，手压在枕头底下——你猜他手里握着把枪。他的另一只手搭在腹部，手指勾着毯子的边缘。那毯子只盖过他的腰际，余下的一大片从他后背铺散开来，有一些甚至垂到床下，仿佛一张巨大的披风。  
他看起来睡得很熟。你弯下腰，手指穿过他柔软的黑发。你将他几缕垂下来的头发拢到耳后，手指由耳廓游走至他脸上的烙印，你的手就停在那儿，而下一秒，你不由自主地凑近他，鼻尖几乎挨到他的脸颊。  
他便是在这时候微微睁开眼睛的。你迅速远离了他，像刚刚到来时的那样，静静地站立，将手裹在披风里。  
“你来干什么。”他揉了揉眼睛，从床上坐起来，轻轻扯过落在床沿的毯子。他并没有抽出枕头底下的枪。  
“我过来确认你的安全。”你在说谎，你不过是想来看看他。  
“你是来确认我的安全，还是在确认我没跑出去危害别人的安全？”他干笑两声，垂下头。  
“不，杰森。”你的喉咙口涌起一番苦涩的味道来，手紧握成拳，“不。”  
“我很好，你可以走了。”他背过身去，毯子被卷了几层包裹着手掌心。  
你注意到他床尾对着的桌子上摆着一个小小的夜灯，那夜灯被做成了蝙蝠灯的形态，很小很小，你走过去，将那一盏小蝙蝠灯放在手心，来到他的正面，你看到他低垂的脑袋和垮下去的肩膀。你未问他的意见便直接在床边坐下，将那盏灯放在他的手边。你小心翼翼地摸到开关，一束暗黄色的光线掠过他的脊背，投射在对面的墙上。  
一个蝙蝠的影子。  
“我……”  
“我很抱歉，杰森。”你们几乎同时开口，而你抢先说下那早该说出口的话语。因为你畏惧，你愧疚，也许你多犹豫半秒那话就会被重新咽回到肚子里去。而所幸你说出来了。你看到他的眼神里闪过一丝惊讶的情绪，却紧接着被沮丧所取代。  
“你没必要道歉。”他的声音带着点鼻音，软绵绵的，也许感冒了。你抬起手，手背贴上他的额头，他别过脸，瑟缩了一下，躲避你的触碰。  
你的手僵在空中，有那么一点点尴尬。他扫了你一眼，将目光投向床头的蝙蝠光影。你叹了口气，你知道自己需要说点什么，但喉咙口始终哽咽着，再也无法多说任何一个音节。你知道他经历得太多，他一直在等待，在抗争，最终却被失望击垮。  
你尝试着靠近一点点，手触碰到他的头发。事实上你们原本就近在咫尺，只是中间永远隔着一道看不见的墙。而你终于突破那道屏障，伸出手去，试着轻轻地抚摸他，你看到他身前的那团毯子缩了一下，他顺着你的抚摸慢慢回过头来，却始终垂着眼。你猜测他裹在毯子里的手指此刻正紧紧地绞在一起，正如你现在的心脏。  
“我应该找到你。”你依然抚摸着他的头发，感受着他轻微的战栗。“我很抱歉辜负了你，杰森。”  
你听见他吸了吸鼻子，嘴唇张合，却哑然失声。  
“每个人都应该得到救赎。”你轻声说，不知道是对他还是对自己。  
“不。”他突然短促地回应，像是在掩饰某种情绪，“我不需要。”他摇了摇头，将手从那团毯子里抽出来，恍然间你看到他的手擦过眼角。  
你适时收回手，撑在床边。  
他终于抬起眼与你对视，借着中间微弱的光源，你看着他，无言良久。你望进那双蓝眼睛里去，那片蓝并不十分纯粹却足够清澈，一如当年那孩子仰头望着你，而你不知不觉，早已深深陷进那道目光。  
“……但我需要。”然后你听到自己的声音，一如既往地沉稳，坚定，却多了些情绪，你无法辩清那复杂的情感究竟是什么或是来自于哪里，你仅仅知道的是自己接下来应该做的事情。  
你用手拢住那小小的光源，看到他脸上的光晕逐渐黯淡，影子与黑暗融为一体。你悄悄朝他靠过去。你知道自己早该这么做，你是个英雄，但你面对这件事情一直未曾鼓起过勇气。你错过他太多次，你早已知晓他对你的情感，你不过是无从回应。  
而现在，你吻着他，依旧不动声色，却十指相扣。

【杰森·托德】  
你模模糊糊地感觉一道阴影投射在自己身上。你知道有人来了，却不愿睁开眼睛。你擅自将闯入者判定为没有危险的人物，但你依旧握紧了藏在枕头底下的枪。  
你感受到他靠近了你，粗糙的手掌摩挲着你的头发，他将你的几缕头发拢至耳后，动作轻柔，仿佛生怕一不小心就会将你惊醒。你感受到他的手指擦过你的面颊，正停在烙印的地方。那里又开始烧灼似的疼痛起来，而下一秒，你感到他呼出的热气在脸颊上散开，恍惚间似乎将有一个亲吻行将落下。  
你在那一刻睁开眼睛，睡意全无。而他在那一瞬间离你而去，让你下意识地认为这又是一个梦境。但你看到他，黑暗里，蝙蝠的影子沉静地伫立。  
“你来干什么。”你揉揉眼睛，将手从枕头底下抽出来——在那之前，你张开手掌，将枪推回枕头里。你在试探，在犹豫。  
“我过来确认你的安全。”他的声音一如既往地沉静，你依然辨不清他真实的目的。  
你唯一知道的是，他不信任你。所以你抢在他之前道出质疑。“你是来确认我的安全，还是在确认我没跑出去危害别人的安全？”你苦笑着垂下头，极力避免接触他的目光。  
“不，杰森。”你听到他重复了一遍，“不。”  
你知道自己在听到他声音的那一刻就已经动摇，而你不希望自己就此缴械投降。你告诉自己，必须尽快让他离开。  
“我很好，你可以走了。”你转过身去背对他，不安分地卷着手里的毯子。这是一个信号，而你不知道对方会不会遵循这个潜在的规定。  
你依稀透过月光投在墙壁上的影子窥视他，当你看到他走到桌子边上的那一刻你明白他一定会留下，你同时意识到尽管并非情愿，但你的目光未曾离开过他一秒。  
他不发一言便在你身旁坐下，很早之前你收藏的蝙蝠灯式的小夜灯再一次被照亮，蝙蝠的影子攀上破碎的灰墙。  
“我……”你试图给出一个合理的解释——或者，借口，但却被对方抢先打断。  
“我很抱歉，杰森。”你听到他这么说，声音里带着些许的愧疚。意思惊讶的情绪一闪而过，你不知道他是否看出来了，但你很快又再一次低沉下来。  
“你没必要道歉。”你喃喃自语，你知道自己早已原谅他——只要他开口，你永远会为了他，义无反顾。你恨这样的自己，你原本抗拒他，却一次又一次追随他于披风之下。未等你想完他便伸出手来贴上你的额头，你惊于他突如其来的举动，别过脸，尽量避免他的触碰。  
他的手就那么僵持在半空中，你的心里，愧疚混合着后悔的情绪在翻涌，你迅速扫了他一眼，强迫自己的目光牢牢地锁住墙上的蝙蝠光影。你畏惧他的触碰，因为你怕自己投降。你渴望他，但你知道自己始终无法得到他。  
你看到他靠近你一点点，只有一点点。你告诉自己，离开，离他远一点，你们之间距离太近——太近了，近到几乎将你灼伤。然而你没有。于是他的手自然而然地落在你的头发上，轻轻地揉弄着。你攥紧了毯子，绞紧手指。你知道自己应该避开他，但依然不由自主地顺着他的抚摸回过头去，想要离他更近。别看他。你对自己说，别看他——那只是个梦境，不要打破，不要击垮。  
“我应该找到你。”你听到他的声音，如此真切，近在咫尺。“我很抱歉辜负了你，杰森。”  
那一刻你几乎哭出来，你忍耐了那么久，终于等到他。你突然一下子畏惧起来，你张了张嘴，想唤他的名，你曾在黑暗中重复了那么久，却无人回应。你再也发不出声音，你畏惧，你退缩，你害怕自己呼唤他，现实就会无情地击碎梦境，你看到自己依然置身地狱里。  
“每个人都应该得到救赎。”你依稀听到他的话语。  
“不。”你濒临崩溃的边缘，拼命眨着眼睛，试图将眼泪吞回去，“我不需要。”你装作捋头发的样子，迅速擦了擦眼角。你以为自己能就此掩盖过去，你以为你再也不会为此落泪，但只有你记得，你曾孤身一人从地狱里逃离。  
你感受到他的手垂下来，转而陷进床单里。  
你最终没能忍住，对上他的眼睛。那双曾在你的幻想中出现过无数次的眼睛，你曾梦到他救赎你，梦到他带你离去。  
“……但我需要。”你听到他的声音，仿若耳语。你爱他。你听到自己说，你爱他。  
他的手拢住那微弱的光源，你看到他的面容重新被黑暗吞噬，像是再次戴上了蝙蝠侠的面罩，无可辨别。黑暗中，你曾梦想过无数次的影子终于切切实实地向你靠近，像是真正要将你救赎。你攥紧了拳头，告诉自己不要畏惧。但你分不清此刻仅仅是漫长梦境中的一个碎片亦或是谎言变为真实的瞬间，直到有一个亲吻落在你的嘴角，有一只手紧扣你的指尖。  
曾有那么多次，你们裹着月色在黑暗中穿行，也曾有过那么几次，他抚着你的额头，仿佛下一秒就会将你拥入怀里。  
而此刻，他吻着你。这一次，你终于感受到情深意重。


End file.
